Scardy Cat Saiyans
by Goku6
Summary: After getting into a fight, Vegeta and Goku lose there memories...and become...SCARDY CATS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I dun own Dragon Ball Z, I just like to use the characters ^-^;;

Author's Note: Okays so this is muh first story...I would understand if it sucked...I'm just testin' if imma good humor writer -.- which I highly doubt i am..... but oh wells...read read read! please enjoy! and please tell me how you like it! ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1- The Accident

            "So we have three years..." Gohan said to himself as he landed on his front lawn. "I hope we'll be able to get strong enough to defeat those androids..."

            Goku landed behind Gohan and started heading for the front door. He reached for the door knob and then stopped, noticing his son's absence and quickly turned around to face Gohan. "What's the hold up, son?" Goku asked grinning.

            "Huh?" Gohan said looking up from his trance. "Oh! Sorry about that, dad." He said.

            Goku blinked and arched a brow with a bit of confusion. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

            "Nothing..." Gohan began. "It's just- Oh gosh!" Gohan said jumping up.

            Goku jumped up to, startled by Gohan's abrupt rise of voice. "Huh??"

            "What about mom?!" Gohan yelled. "What are we gonna tell her?! I mean, she'll be all happy to see you, but then we still have to tell her about the androids!!!" Gohan explained.

            Goku scratched his head, still a bit confused. "Yeah. What's the problem?"

            "She'll never let me train!! She's gonna make me study!!!" Gohan said jumping up and down.

            Goku stopped grinning and held his chin in his hand, in thought.

            Gohan starred at his father, *_What__ could he be thinking?! He knows very well there is **  NO possible way to make mom change her mind! It's all ruined!!!* Gohan thought to himself.**_

            After a few long and agonizing minutes, Goku finally talked. "Gohan..." He said with a very serious look on his face.

            Gohan jumped again. "Hm?"

            "I...I think I have an idea." Goku said.

            "What?" Gohan asked.

            "I'll just ask her!" Goku said proudly. "If we explain how important the situation is, I'm sure she'll let you train!"

            Gohan's jaw dropped. *_You have **GOT to be kidding me!***_

            Goku looked at the expression on Gohan's face. "What's wrong?"

            Gohan looked at his father, and just starred. "Dad....?"

            "Yep?"

            Gohan kept starring at his father, his eyes fixed. "About your 'idea'.." He began.

            "What about it son?" Goku said, a big happy smile on his face.

            Gohan, still starring at his father, stopped. He couldn't do it. His dad was so proud of himself. Looking at that big smile on his face, Gohan just didn't have the heart to tell his father, who had spent _atleast seven whole minutes in thought, that his idea wouldn't work  "I think we should go inside now, don't you think? It's getting late."_

            Goku blinked. "Oh yeah, right! Let's go!"

____________________________****

            At Capsule Corp., Vegeta, after almost killing Dr. Brief ordering him to make him a space pod to train in, leaned on a wall with his arms crossed as everyone at dinner.

            "Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat, Vegeta? I have some nice little cakes in the refrigerator that you could eat." Mrs. Brief offered.

            Bulma looked up from her dish of food and humphed. "Don't even bother talking to him mom. He doesn't care. If he doesn't want to eat, he doesn't have too." 

            "Yeah, it's best just to leave him alone. I assure you." Yamcha said.

            Vegeta grunted. "Will you bakas shut your traps?! I'm in the room!"

            "Now, now, Vegeta. If your not going to eat, you might aswell go get some sleep. The pod wont be ready for a while." Dr. Brief said.

            Vegeta glared at the Dr. "What do you mean by a 'while' old man?"

            "Hm..well it took me about two-three weeks to create Goku's...." Dr. Brief said.

            "Three weeks!?" Vegeta yelled. "I'm not going to wait three weeks!"

            Bulma stood up. "Hey Vegeta! That's the best my dad can do! You should be grateful he's doing this for you at all!"

            Vegeta growled at Bulma. "Shut up woman! What do you know!? And why should I be grateful!? If that old man wasn't around to create this darn pod I would have killed you all by now! So you all should be grateful that your not in a million pieces!"

            Bulma fell silent. Then, knocking Yamcha out of his chair, stomped to her room and slammed the door.

            *_Pfft__, stupid woman.* Vegeta thought and walked out of the kitchen, heading for his own room._

            Yamcha blinked on the floor. "Wow, those two are so alike...."

___________________________

            "No! No! No!!!!" ChiChi screamed, as she threw a pot at Goku. "Gohan has to study! I let him go to Namek like you wanted! And now he has to study! There's no way I'm going to let him fall behind **AGAIN!" **

            "Ack!" Goku yelped, ducking the pot. "But ChiChi! Gohan has to! This is to change the future!!!"  
            "Goku! How many times do I have to say it!? NO! I'm not going to change my mind about it! NO! NO! NO! NO!! End of story!" ChiChi yelled.

            Gohan crawled out of bed and listened to his parents argue at his door. *_I knew this wouldn't work....* He looked at his desk, which was filled with a large tower of books and papers. He held his head, and listened again. There was nothing. The house was silent. Gohan sighed and headed back to his bed assuming that the fight was over. His father had lost. But just as he was about to cover himself with his warm blanket, he heard someone knock on the front door. Then it opened. And then he heard the most traumatizing, and disturbing thing he could ever had heard in his life._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ChiChi: Oh, hello there Vegeta. What brings you here in the middle of the night?

Vegeta: Let me talk to Kakorot woman.

ChicChi: Goku? Why?

Vegeta: Just get him over here!

ChiChi: Fine, fine. Goku!!!!!!! Vegeta is here to see you!!!

Goku: Vegeta?................VEGETA!!!! 

-**THUMP!-**

Vegeta: Kakorot! Get off of me!

Goku: Oopse, sorry. What's up?

Vegeta: Let's go into private....

Goku: Private...?  Why private?

Vegeta: Grr....Kakorot, just come outside!

Goku: Okay...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Gohan turned pale. *_Okay, I did **NOT just hear what I think I just heard. There has to be a simple, nonsexual, explanation to all of this...* Gohan thought to himself. "But I guess I'll find that out tomorrow morning. I'm to tired to go investigate right now...." The sleepy Gohan said as he crawled back into his bed and covered himself with his nice, warm, blanket.**_

____________________________

            The next morning, Gohan awoke with his father at his bed side, shaking him a bit. Gohan looked up at him and smiled. "Hi daddy. What time is it?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

            Goku thought for a moment, then looked at Gohan's clock next to his bed. "Erm...that?..." He said pointing to the clock.

            Gohan turned his head and looked at it. "Eight forty-two." He said. 

            Goku smiled, "Yeah. Well get up now kiddo, your mom just finished making breakfast for us." Goku said as he headed out of the room.

            "Alright, I'll be out right after I get dressed!" Gohan said jumping out of bed. He ran over to his closet and looked inside. He looked at all of the clothes he had, for all sorts of occasions. But then his eyes shifted over to the far corner in his closet, where he had his gi hanging. It was the one he wore on Namek. It didn't fit him anymore, but he kept it for all the memories it held. *_Hmm maybe I should make a new one...* Gohan thought to himself. _

            "Gohan! Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!" ChiChi yelled from the kitchen.

            Gohan jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. *_Or maybe I shouldn't...*_

He grabbed one of his outfits and dressed himself.

___________________________

            When Gohan arrived in the kitchen he smiled. There, eating his heart out, was his dear father. *_Wow, it's been so long, I almost forgot how much dad really ate....*_

            Goku looked up at the dazed, smiling, Gohan from his dish of food and arched a brow. "Hey Gohan, you just going to stand there all day?" He asked.

            Gohan blinked. "Hm? Oh no! Ofcourse not!" He said running to take a seat next to his dad.

            "Yes, you better eat up Gohan. You have to get to your studies." ChiChi said as she did the dishes.

            Gohan stopped stuffing his face and began to sink into his seat. He wanted to train with his dad and Piccolo. He had enough of studying, and enough of his mother. 

            Goku starred at his son and thought to himself, *_Hm__, poor kid. He's been studying his whole life, and one of the smartest people I know, but yet he seems to be missing something..* _

            Gohan finished his food and walked out of the kitchen to go to his studies.

            Goku watched.  

            After Gohan left, ChiChi turned to Goku. "Goku, shouldn't you hurry up? Piccolo is waiting outside." She said pointing to the window.

            Goku looked out only to see Piccolo leaning agents one of the trees with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yep, okay, I'll go then. See you later tonight hun." Goku said.

            "Oh! One more thing before you go!" ChiChi said, stopping Goku in his tracks.

            Goku looked back, "Yeah?"

            "Bring back some fire wood, we're running low." ChiChi said.

            "Okay! Sure thing! Bye ChiChi!" Goku called.

            "Come back safely, Goku." ChiChi said as she turned back to her dishes.

__________________________

            Goku walked outside and to Piccolo. "Sorry about the wait, heh, you know ChiChi." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

            "It's alright." Piccolo said. He walked away from the tree and looked at Goku. "Where is Gohan?"

            "ChiChi wouldn't let him train..." Goku said looking at Gohan's window.

            "Hm, well there goes one fighter." Piccolo muttered.

            Goku nodded, looking down at his boots.

            "Hrm, well let's get a move on. We're running out of time." Piccolo said.

            Goku nodded in agreement and flew off with Piccolo.

_________________________

            From his window, Gohan watched them fly off. "Okay, now, here we go..." He said to himself. "The fate of the world is much more important then my studies." He smiled tugging on his gi. "I'm surprised it still fits." He opened the window and crawled out. "I'm sorry mom..." He said and flew off after his father and teacher.

_________________________

            "Where were you, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled.

            "IT'S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS WOMAN!" Vegeta growled.

            "NO! YOU WERE GONE UNTIL 4:00 IN THE MORNING! NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!!!" Bulma yelled again.      

            Vegeta raised his fist angrily. "If you don't shut up woman, I will punch you into the Next Dimension!" Vegeta threatened.

            Bulma backed up a bit, a little uncomfortable. Then growled and stomped out of the room.

           Vegeta grinned with victory. Then headed outside. "Alright Kakorot, I'm not going to like this, but it's my last resort." He said to himself. "Now, where are- ah, there you are. Hm, your with the namek....and.....the boy. Well, that's no big problem. I can despose of them easily." Vegeta said, and flew off towards the three ki's.

_________________________

            "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Goku said shooting a huge kamehameha wave at Piccolo.

            Piccolo sent one of his own energy attacks at the beam to reflect it. "Ha, please tell me you can do better then that Goku." Piccolo mocked.

            Goku grinned competivly-he was enjoying this. It had been so long since him and Piccolo fought.

            Piccolo appeared by Goku and jabbed him in the side, but there was no affect at all.

            Goku was about to attack back, when he felt a ki coming. "Piccolo...stop." Goku whispered trying to figure out who this ki belonged to.

            The ki was strong, and felt like his own-but not as strong. 

            Goku looked over at Piccolo. He could sense it aswell. Who ever the ki belonged to, they were coming right for them. Goku's eyes widened. There were two! "Piccolo! There's two now!" Goku warned.

            Piccolo smiled. "Don't worry Goku. If you were concentrating more, you would have noticed that one of those ki's belong to your son, Gohan." He explained.

            Goku stopped and concentrated. Yes, it was true, one of them was Gohan. Goku smiled, *_Hm__, somehow the kid was able to make it out. I wonder how he did it.* He thought._

            Piccolo turned to the direction where Gohan was coming from and starred. "There, he has arrived." He announced to Goku.

            Goku turned around and saw his son land in front of Piccolo.

            "Hey you guys!" Gohan said. "Surprised to see me?" 

            Piccolo smiled warmly at the young boy. "It's good to see you, Gohan."

            Gohan smiled. "Good to see you too, Piccolo."

            "How'd you do it?"

            Gohan and Piccolo turned their attention to Goku. 

            "Do what, dad?" Gohan asked.

            "Escape your mother. When I tried, she almost killed me with her pots and pans!" Goku said rubbing a place on his head that had an encounter with a large pot.

            "Well...I sorta snuck out. She doesn't know I'm gone yet.." Gohan muttered.

            "She doesn't know?!" Goku asked with panic in his voice. "Do you realize what she'll do to you once she finds out?!" 

            Gohan nodded.

            Piccolo starred at them with confusion. They were talking as if ChiChi would actually kill them. He hoped that wasn't what they meant-he just couldn't imagine ChiChi killing the two of the strongest people in the universe. "Let's continue with our training now." He said, trying to get off the topic.

            "Okay." Gohan chirped.

            The three warriors trained and trained until sunset. 

            Goku landed and took a deep sigh. "Okay, I think that's enough for today." He said whipping a large sweat drop from his face. "I'm pooped."

            Gohan landed next to his father. "Don't forget, mom told you to bring back some fire wood." He reminded him.

            "Oh, that's right! Thank you Gohan. You and Piccolo go ahead and go, I'll go get the fire wood and meet up with you later." Goku said.          

            "Alright." Piccolo said.

            "Okay...I just hope mom didn't find out that I was gone.." Gohan gulped.

            Piccolo and Gohan flew off to Gohan's house and left Goku. Goku smiled as he watched them disappear, then turn to face the forest. "Alrighty, now to find a good big tree!" He said happily and ran into the woods.

____________________

            While flying, Gohan started thinking about what he would say to his mother if she did find out he was gone. He knew he would be dead meat. He tried not to think about it, for it only made him feel scared. So he tried to make conversation with Piccolo. "Soo...uh, are you going to join us for dinner?"

            Piccolo shifted his eyes to Gohan. "I don't think so. What's the point-I only drink water." Piccolo said.

            "Well yeah..I guess your right." Gohan said in agreement.

            "Why are you and your father so afraid of your mother?" Piccolo asked. He was so curious-he just needed to know the truth.

            Gohan was silent for a while as he thought. "Well, let's just say she can be, erm, a bit 'harsh'." Gohan said softly.

            "Harsh?" Piccolo asked.

            "Yeah.."

            "What...exactly does she do?" Piccolo asked a little scared of what Gohan meant.

            "Well, she could starve us....or worse..."

            Starve? Worse? What did that woman do to them? Piccolo was about to go insane with curiosity.

______________________

            As he was getting deeper into the forest, it seemed to also be getting darker. Goku was getting impatient-since it was close to winter time, there weren't that many big, big trees like he usually gets. So Goku was reduced to getting a small one. As he was about to chop one down, Goku was stopped. He wasn't alone. There was someone with him-behind him. Goku turned around slowly, and there, standing right in front of him, was Vegeta. "V-Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

            Vegeta grunted. "Do you not remember what we talked about last night Kakorot?!"

            Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Yes, I remember." He said. "But right now?"

            "Yes you baka! Right now! You said you would spar with me!" Vegeta yelled.

            "I know, I know! But..er.." Goku mumbled.

            "But what!?" Vegeta barked.

            "ChiChi wants me home..." Goku mumbled more.

            Vegeta was silent. Then finally said, "Who cares what that damn woman wants!? We're sparing **NOW!" He yelled.**

            Goku backed up a bit. "Bu-"

            "No more but's Kakorot!" Vegeta growled. "If you won't fight me, I'll make you!"

            Goku starred at him. *_You'll make me? What are you thinking?*_

            Vegeta lifted up his arm. "If you don't spar with me like you promised....I'll blow up the closest town from this point!" Vegeta threatened.

            Goku's eyes grew wide. Then softened. Goku knew Vegeta, and he knew he wouldn't. But not ready to take any chances, Goku finally gave in. "Alright. We'll spar."

            Vegeta grinned and put his hand down. He was very proud of himself. First he was able to get his way with the woman, and now Kakorot. "I'm glad you have come to your senses, Kakorot. Now let's go." Vegeta said flying up into the sky. 

            Goku sighed with relief and flew after Vegeta.

            When they got high enough, Vegeta stopped and starred at Goku. "Alright, Kakorot. Let's go." He said as he went into his fighting stance.

            Goku sighed again and shrugged. "Okay..."

            Vegeta grinned and disappeared. It was pretty pathetic, since Goku could see everything he was doing-but Vegeta wasn't thinking that straight at the time. He appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the face. 

            Goku looked at Vegeta and moaned. "Common Vegeta! If you wanna spar, then use your all! I don't have time to play!!!" Goku whined.

            Vegeta's eyes grew wide. *_PLAY!? DARN IT! HE'S TOO STRONG! THIS IS MY MAX!!!!!* _

            Goku looked at Vegeta with a little concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" He asked.

            Vegeta growled. "You stupid baka! Nothing is wrong!" He said as he began forming a large energy beam.            

            Goku watched as the ki ball grew larger, and larger.

            "Alright, Kakorot! Make your best ki blast! NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

            Goku shrugged once again and did what he was told-thinking if he did what he was told, he could go home quicker.

            The two saiyans made huge ki blasts, and prepared to blast them at each other.

            "Kaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Goku began.

            "Fiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Vegeta began.

            "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee"

            "Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"

            "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

            "Flaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

            The two blasted their blasts at one another. The earth began to shake at the enormous power serge. Vegeta was struggling to deflect Goku blast-for he was fighting a super saiyan. Goku was surprised that he was having so much trouble with Vegeta's blast aswell, but then realized that he was still in his normal power level, and never thought to power up at all. That was a mistake that he had regretted. The two were sent flying deep into the forest going opposite directions-both not able to control themselves, and unable to stop. Vegeta was sent crashing-head first-into a large bolder, and was knocked unconscious. Goku was hurled into many, many large trees, and then sent crashing to the ground, hitting a large, sharp rock-and was also knocked unconscious.


	2. Memory Loss

Disclaimer: I dun own Dragon Ball Z, I just like to use the characters ^-^;;

Author's Note: Alrighty, sssooo Goku and Vegeta have hit the floor and are down! the question is....o.O are they dead or alive?!.....-.- that was a pretty stupid thing to say but oh well...imma stupid person..soooo back to the storyy!!! tell me if you like!!! o.o' please...no negitives....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2- Memory Loss

            When Gohan and Piccolo finally reached the house, it was around 7:27 P.M. It was     late- _very late-and Gohan had a very bad feeling, that he was caught. He turned around and looked at Piccolo. "See you tomorrow?" He asked._

            Piccolo looked down at Gohan and smiled. "If you survive, then yes." He said-trying to scare the little warrior.

            Gohan grinned, "Yeah, right."

            "Sleep well Gohan." Piccolo said as he floated off towards his waterfall.

            Gohan waved goodbye to the namek who taught all he knew of martial arts and began his escapade back into his room. Gohan gulped and began to sneak closer and closer to his bedroom window. *_Please Kami, don't let my mother know....* Gohan thought to himself. He reached for the handle of his window slowly-trying his hardest not to make a creek or noise. He then-extremely slowly-opened the window. Gohan looked around and saw nothing-it was safe. He crawled in and shut the window behind him. __*Now all I have to worry about is that she came in to give me a snack, and didn't find me in here..* Gohan thought. __*I should change my clothes...* He thought as he began taking of the gi. Just as he was doing that, he heard footsteps coming closer to his room._

Then there was a knock.

            "Oh Gohan, dinner is ready." ChiChi said poking her head in.

            Gohan looked up at his mother. *_Whoa, she doesn't know! Or maybe she's just in a very good mood and doesn't care.....naaaahh...*_

_            "Gohan? Did you hear me?" ChiChi asked._

            "Oh! Yeah! I heard you mom! I'll be right out!" Gohan said.

            "Alright." ChiChi said shutting the door.

            Gohan came out and sat down at the table where he saw his food. "Did daddy come home yet?" Gohan asked taking the fork out of his mouth.

            ChiChi sat down at the seat across from Gohan and shook her head. "I don't understand why. Goku always comes home for dinner." She said.

            "Well, maybe he's still training?" Gohan suggested.

            "He would stay out this late doing that. Besides, I saw Piccolo outside." ChiChi said.

            Gohan shivered. *_She saw Piccolo!?*_

            ChiChi looked at Gohan oddly. "What?"

            "Nothing...I just don't know why Piccolo would come home without daddy-unless he killed him...." Gohan mumbled.

            "KILLED HIM!?" ChiChi screamed. 

            Gohan fell out of his seat. "B-but I know Piccolo wouldn't do that..." He said rubbing a small bump in his head.

            ChiChi shook her head. "I never did trust that Piccolo..." She muttered to herself.

            Gohan climbed back into his seat and sighed. 

            "Well, eat up now Gohan. I'm going to call Bulma and see if she knows where he is." ChiChi said standing up.

            "Okay mom." Said Gohan as he stuffed his cheeks with food again.

______________________

            At Capsule Corp., Bulma sat in her room as she tried to figure out away to get back at Vegeta for talking to her like that. She hated being pushed around-especially by the 'Prince' of the saiyans. Just as Bulma figured out, the phone rang. Bulma walked over and picked it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma: Capsule Corp, Bulma speaking, How may I help you?

ChiChi: Bulma, it's me, ChiChi.

Bulma: Oh hi there ChiChi! What's up?

ChiChi: Is Goku there?

Bulma: Goku? No...I don't think so, why?

ChiChi: He's not home yet...

Bulma: He's not? Hm...come to think about it, I haven't seen Vegeta around here for a few hours.

ChiChi: Vegeta is gone too? Oh no, you don't think..

Bulma: I think we shouldn't chance it...

ChiChi: Alright, I'm going to bring Gohan over, and will form a search.

Bulma: Okay, yes-good idea, ChiChi. I'll set up the air car.

ChiChi: Okay. See you in a bit, Bulma.

Bulma: Bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma hung the phone up and sighed. *_Vegeta, you better not be with Goku. Because if you are...your going to regret __it...* Bulma thought to herself. "Alright, now, where'd I put those capsules?" She said to herself, looking in some drawers. "Dad!" Bulma called after she got fed up._

            "Yes dear?" Dr. Briefs called from his lab-where he was working on Vegeta's space pod.

            "Where are my capsules?!" Bulma yelled.

            "Umm, I'm not sure. Did you check your room?" Dr. Breifs asked.

            "Yes."

            "What about your lab?"

            "Yes! I can't find them! And it's very important that I do!!" Bulma said, getting impatient.

            "I'm sorry Bulma, but I can't help you right now. Why don't you ask your mother?" Dr. Briefs asked.

            "Yeah, what help will that do? She'll only talk about food..." Bulma mumbled to herself.

______________________

            Once ChiChi hung up the phone, she looked over at Gohan who was still stuffing his face. "Gohan?" She asked, trying to get his attention. 

            Gohan looked up at his mom-his cheeks filled up with pasta. "Mmhmm?"

            "Put the food on the counter. We're going to Capsule Corp." ChiChi said.

            "..........Mut........mut............muh mood!!!!" Gohan whined.

            "Gohan! Now!" ChiChi snapped.__

_            With that, Gohan quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth and put the food up on the counter for later. "Why are we going there mom?" Gohan asked._

            ChiChi took off her apron and put her hands on her hips. "Bulma and I think your father and Vegeta are somewhere apparently, and we all know that can't be good.." She explained.

            "How do you know their together?" Gohan asked, scratching his head.

            "Gohan, think about it, Vegeta is gone, and your father never came home, even when he knew it was dinner time."

            "Okay, okay, I get it. Let's go then..." Gohan said as he opened the front door.

            "Gohan wait." ChiChi said, freezing the little half saiyin before he was out the door.

            Gohan turned around at looked at his mother. "Yuh huh?"

            ChiChi smiled. "Why don't you go change your clothes." She said.

            Gohan starred at her. "You mean, put on my gi?"

            "Yes, I'd rather you wear that then get your nice clothes ruined."

            Gohan grinned. "Okay!" He chipped and ran into his room.

_______________________

            After he got back into his comfy gi, Gohan ran out of his room and saw his mother standing outside, waiting for him. 

            "Would you might flying me there, hunny?" ChiChi asked.

            Gohan sweat dropped. "Eh, okay mom." Gohan walked over to his mom and put her in his back-which was very hard, with her height and weight.

            ChiChi noticed Gohan struggling, and blushed. "I'm not to heavy for you, am I Gohan...?"

            "Nah! I'm fine mom! Let's go to Capsule Corp now." Gohan said.

            "Yes, we have to find your father." ChiChi agreed.

            Gohan nodded and flew off.

______________________

            When Gohan and ChiChi arrived at Capsule Corp., Bulma was waiting for them outside.

            "It took a while, but I was able to find the air car!" Bulma said proudly.

            Gohan smiled after putting his mom down and said, "Okay, that's good! I don't know what'd I do if I had to carry you **both!" He laughed nervously.**

            The two women starred at Gohan-not laughing. "What was that suppose to mean you little twirp!?" Bulma snapped.

            Gohan backed up nervously, "N-nothing Bulma!! Heheheheh...."

            Bulma humphed and sat down in the air car. "Let's just go find those two!"

            "Yeah, let's go. I'm worried..."ChiChi said sitting down next to Bulma.

            Gohan hopped in the car aswell and sat behind them.

            "Alright! Goku and Vegeta! Here we come!!!" Bulma said-in one of her, 'I'm going to kill that man when I see him, tone'.

_____________________

            A few hours past and there was no sign of Vegeta, or Goku. 

            ChiChi sighed. "Where could they be?"

            "I don't know, but if they don't show up soon, I'm going to freak! It's almost 11:00 at night!" Bulma yelled.

            Gohan frowned and looked down at the trees. Then something came to him. If Vegeta and his dad _were together, he would have sensed they're ki's. Which really got Gohan worried. "Mom..we should land..."Gohan said softly._

            ChiChi turned to face Gohan. "Why? What's wrong?"

            "I would have sensed they're ki's....and I don't...." Gohan said looking down. "Wait!"

            ChiChi looked at him oddly. "Hm?"

            "I...I do feel a ki! But...It's very faint..." Gohan said.

            Bulma glanced a look in the front mirror and looked at Gohan. "Whose?"

            Gohan was quiet for a few minutes then finally said, "Vegeta..."

            ChiChi's eyes filled with tears with worry. "Only him?!"

            Gohan thought. "Well...Yeah, but I think it's because he's close. Really, we should land now." Gohan said.

            Bulma nodded in agreement and flew the plain down. *_Gosh Vegeta, I don't know why I care so much...well maybe I do...please be okay...* She thought to herself._

            When the plain had landed, Gohan ChiChi, and Bulma, all came out and started their search for Vegeta. After about fifteen minutes had past, Bulma had had enough. She turned around to Gohan and gave him a sharp look.

            "You can sense him right? So how come we can't find him!? Shouldn't you be able to know what direction he's in or something!?" Bulma yelled.

            Gohan backed up. "Hrm well..." He looked around. Then smiled. Pointing to a large boulder, he said. "I believe he's under there."

            Bulma turned pale as she looked at the large boulder. "U-under **there?! Oh my gosh! Are you sure he's alive Gohan!?"**

            Gohan nodded. "Yep. He's fine, but we should get that thing off of him."

            Bulma balled up her fists. "Right!.....How about you do that Gohan?" She suggested, a sweat drop running down the side of her face.

______________________

            Bulma hugged Vegeta in her arms. "Oh Vegeta! Please be okay!" She cried.

            Gohan looked at him, frowning. He looked horrible. His left leg was twisted in a way that was unexplainable, his right arm was broken, he had cuts and bruses all over him, and a serious injury on his head. "You and mom go put him in the air car, I'm going to look for dad." Gohan said.

            ChiChi and Bulma both looked at Gohan.

            "Your going...alone?" Bulma asked.

            "Yes. Don't worry, I'll be okay. but you two should stay with Vegeta." Gohan said.

            ChiChi hugged Gohan and whispered in his ear, "Take care of yourself."

            Gohan hugged back and smiled warmly. "I will, mom. I will."

______________________

            Gohan flew around the whole forest about 6 times. It was getting to be hopeless. He couldn't find his father's ki anywhere. So, Gohan decided he would look on foot-thinking it would be easier to spot his dad that way. Gohan sighed sadly as he sat down on a tree trunk. "Where is he? I looked everywhere!" Gohan whimpered. Just then, Gohan heard something behind him. It was a sort of muffled moaning sound. He quickly turned around to look at what was making at sound, and there, on the floor was Goku. Gohan jumped. "Dad!" He jumped over the tree trunk and went to his father's side. There was blood everywhere. Gohan tried to sit his father up but then he noticed the sharp rock-hidden in the leaves. *_Er__...Dad coudn't of...* He looked down at his dad again. *__I guess Dad's head isn't as hard as we thought* Gohan carefully picked his knocked-out father and flew off back to the air car._

______________________

            "Oh my god!" ChiChi screamed when she saw he husband-blood still coming from the injury on his head. 

            "We have to get these two to a hospital-and quick." Bulma said as she got ready to turn on the air car.

            Gohan and ChiChi both agreed, and they flew off.

______________________

            It had been over 3 weeks now, and Goku and Vegeta still hadn't woken up. Vegeta was hooked up to a respirator, his leg and arm were in casts, and his cuts were treated with bandages.  Goku was also hooked up to a respirator, his head rapped up in a strong, thick bandage, and his cuts were also treated with bandages. ChiChi and Bulma had finally calm down about Vegeta and Goku, but Gohan still was very upset. He would sit at his father's bedside and look back and forth from Vegeta to his dad, hoping that one of them would open their eyes. But they never did.

            A few days later, Gohan went back into the hospital room-it was his turn to watch over them. There were doctors and nurses running in and out of the room, either taking tests, or bringing results. Gohan sighed and looked out the window. 

            "Hmmmmmmm....boy are they gonna flip when they wake up. Yep, once Goku sees where he is.." Said a voice from the door way.

            Gohan looked at the door and there was Krillin. "Oh, hi Krillin!" He said trying not to sound sad.

            Krillin grinned and walked over to Gohan-laying his hand on his back. "Don't worry bro, their going to be okay!" Krillin said, trying to perk the nine year old up.

            Gohan looked up at Krillin and smiled a little bit. "I hope your right."

            "I know I'm right!" Krillin said in a cocky voice. "Pluse-Theses two are the most strongest guys I know, some stupid bump on the head can't keep them down forever!"

            Gohan grinned. "Your right."

            Krillin nodded. "I know."

            Gohan looked up at him again. "Okay, you can stop being all macho now..." He muttered eyeing him.

            Krillin sweat dropped and laughed.

            Gohan laughed a little too.

            Krillin smiled at Gohan. *_See kid, I knew you couldn't keep that frown on your face forever.*_

            Gohan stood up. "I'll be right back Krillin, can you stay here?"

            "Sure bro!" Krillin said.

            "Thanks! I'll be right back!" Gohan called, running out of the room.

            Krillin sighed and looked back at Goku. "Your torturing your son, bud-that's not a good move. Wake up soon.." He said.

            Krillin stood up and walked over to the window and looked out.  All of a sudden, he heard a grunt, then a moan. He turned around and saw Vegeta, wide away and sitting up-rubbing his head with his intact arm. 

            "Where the hell am I And what is this damn thing?!?" He muttered-pulling off the respirator.

            "Well, well! Good morning, Vegeta!" Krillin chirped as he ran over to the bed. "Boy is everyone gonna be happy to know your awake!"

            "What?" He said looking at Krillin. "Who the hell are you?!"

            Krillin sweat dropped. "Okay Vegeta, I know I'm not one of your favorite people...but this is no time to kid....."

            Vegeta glared at Krillin. "I'm not kidding, baka!"

            *_Oh no..he didn't!* Krillin thought turning white. "Okay Vegeta! Who is that!?" Krillin said pointing at the sleeping Goku._

            "Kakorot." Vegeta answered.

            Krillin sighed in releif. *_Okay, at least I know he hasn't lost his-*_

            "Okay Krillin! I'm back!" Gohan said bringing in some food. Gohan blinked and looked at Krillin-with Vegeta. He dropped the food. "VEGETA! YOUR AWAKE!!" Gohan yelled happily.

            Vegeta growled. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!!???"

            Gohan stopped smiling. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?...."

            "I have no idea who you idiots are! Now! Tell me where I am!" Vegeta barked.

            Gohan's eyes widened in horror.

            Krillin's did the same. 

            Gohan looked at Krillin. "You don't think...."

            Krillin looked back. "But he knew who Goku was!!"

            Gohan starred at Vegeta-who was trying his hardest to take the cast off his arm then looked at his dad. "So...he didn't wake up?"  
            Krillin shook his head. "No...but let's just hope that when he does, he knows who we are!"

            Gohan nodded.

_____________________

            Krillin decided to go tell Bulma and ChiChi about the awakened Vegeta, while Gohan watched over him. Vegeta-after many painful tries, finally gave up on the whole 'trying to take the blasted cast off his arm'. He laid back in his bed and looked at Gohan-who was starring right at him.

            *_What is heck is wong with this kid? He's been looking at me for the last fifteen minutes! You'd think he was in love with me or something!* Vegeta thought to himself-a twisted and grossed out look forming apon his face._

            Gohan looked at Vegeta with concern "Oh no Vegeta! Are you going to throw up???"

            Vegeta glared at the little boy. "What?! No you baka! I'm not going to vomit!" Vegeta yelled.

            Gohan jumped back, "Okay geese...I would have preferred it that you lost your stupid adittude then your memory..." Gohan mumbled.

            "What was that boy!?" Vegeta barked.

            Gohan jumped. "N-N-N-Nothing sir!"

            Vegeta grinned, "It better have been...for your sake..."

            Gohan gulped. He swifted his head over to the door. *_Okay Krillin! You can come back now!!!* He thought-a large sweat drop running down his face._

            As if he had heard, Krillin came-right on que-followed by Bulma and ChiChi. Bulma came running over Krillin to Vegeta's side. "Vegeta! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried!!" Bulma said-her eyes filling with tears of joy. "From now on, I'm not going to let anything-and I mean **anything happen to you!!" She said hugging Vegeta.**

            Vegeta was silent. He wondered why this woman was all over him, he wondered why she was acting like his mother, was she his mother? No. She was too young. Then was she his wife? Vegeta looked at the woman who was clutching him and thought. Yes. She must be. Vegeta rapped his arms around the woman and smiled.

            Gohan, Krillin, and ChiChi's jaws all dropped. 

            "V-V-V-Vegeta's hugging Bulma!!!" Gohan stuttered pointing at the two.

            Krillin nodded-horrified. "Yeah, and he's smiling too!"

            ChiChi just starred, unable to talk.

            Bulma-also a little surprised, let go of Vegeta and looked at him. "Vegeta...." She said quietly.

            Vegeta looked at the four and gave a confused look. "What? Haven't you ever seen a man hug his wife before?!" Vegeta asked.

            Krillin's eyes widened.

            Gohan's eyes widened.

            ChiChi's eyes widened.

            Bulma's eyes widened.

            "You....you think..." Krillin began.

            "That...Bulma..." Gohan continued.

            "Is your..." ChiChi added.

            "**_WIFE?!" Bulma finished._**

            Vegeta looked puzzled once more. "Yes...isn't she?"

            Krillin fell to the floor laughing. "NNOOOO!!!"

            Gohan laughed a little too.

            Bulma blushed a little. "So you **do like me, eh Veggie?" She mocked.**

            Vegeta looked back and forth, from Krillin, to Gohan, to Bulma, confused as heck. "Should I??"

            Bulma giggled. "I knew it all along!"

            *_What have I done??!!!* Vegeta thought to himself._

            Gohan was about to make a remark of his own-but was cut off, by a moaning Goku.

            Everyone looked over at Goku, who was tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling.

            "Goku!" ChiChi yelled, running to the side of the bed.

            Gohan looked at him and arched a brow. "Father..?"

            "Stop yelling.......I'm.......ti...red...." Goku mumbled.

            "Whoa...he talked.." Krillin said-standing back up.

            Vegeta looked at them all oddly. "What? Have you bakas never seen Kakorot talk before??"

            Bulma looked over her shoulder, back at Vegeta. "Yep, you have lost your memory..." She muttered.

            Krillin walked over to Goku and patted him on the head lightly. "Okay buddy, you sleep. We'll be quiet." He said.

            Vegeta humphed, *_How come he gets to sleep?!* He whined in his head._

            Krillin smiled down at his friend.

            As Krillin smiled, one of Goku's eyes opened about half way. With blurry sight, Goku looked up at the monk, who still had his hand on his head. Goku then opened both of his eyes wide open and screamed in horror.

            "Ack! He's awake!!!" Krillin said-falling over after being startled by Goku's abrupt awakening.

            "Oh my god!" ChiChi said, also being knocked to the floor.

            "Daddy!!!!" Gohan yelled happily.

            "Pfffft...took you long enough you lazy 3rd class bum.." grumbled Vegeta.

            Goku-sitting straight-looked around the room cautiously. Goku opened his mouth to say something but then jumped again seeing how he covered in tons of weird tubes. There was even one attached to his nose! "Ack!" He yelped-trying to rip of all the tubes.

            "Dad..*Snap!*..Dad no, don't do that...*Snap!*...You might of still needed..that...*Snap!* Daddy no...*Snap!*....Oh my god...*Snap!*....Your gonna kill yourself!..." Gohan stuttered, trying to make his dad stop.

            Goku was almost done snapping all of the tubes when he noticed a big fat one. He followed it with his eyes. First he followed it upwards. It ended at a large bag filled two-fourths of the way with water. Then he followed it downward. It lead to his arm. Goku turned pale.

            ChiChi looked at him with worry. "Goku sweetheart, what's wrong?!" She asked.

            Goku didn't answer. He only starred. Then, after a few long minutes... "THERE'S A BIG NEEDLE IN MY ARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He quickly looked over at Vegeta-who by this time was laughing. "VEGETA! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!! HEEELPPP!!! I'M GONNA DIE!" Goku yelled.

            Vegeta stopped laughing and starred at Goku. "Oh stop that Kakorot! You probably have it for a reason."

            Goku blinked. "But you have one two..."

            Vegeta looked next to him. There was the bag of water. He followed the tube-which ended, just like Goku's, in his arm. A sweat dropped formed on the saiyan's face as he starred at his arm. 

            "See..." Goku said.

            "AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" Vegeta yelled, trying to pull the tube off.

            Goku did the same.

            Krillin ran over to Goku and tried to stop him. "Goku! Buddy! Calm down! It's okay!!!" He said-trying to comfort him.

            Goku looked up at the small monk. ".......Who are you?......"

            Krillin sweatdropped. "Whatcha talking about?....You know me. I'm Krillin...Your best-"

            "BRAIN EATTER!!!" Goku screamed.

            "What!?" Krillin yelled.

            Goku remembered when he first woke up. "I remember! You were trying to take my brain before I woke up!....You probably brought me and Vegeta here in the first place-all of you! Vegeta! Their gonna take our brains away!!!!" Goku yelled.

            Gohan blinked.

            "Their what!?" Vegeta quickly looked over at Bulma. "Liar!"

            Bulma glared at him. "What?!"

            "You tried to trick me into loving you so you could take my brain out!" Vegeta yelled.

            "What!? I was not!" She cried. 

            "BUT GOKU!!!!!!!!!" Krillin yelled.

            Goku looked at Krillin puzzled. "Go-what?"

            Krillin was speechless. *_He forgot his name too!?....But then, how come he reacts to Kakorot..?....I don't get it! I don't want to call him Kakorot!!!* Krillin thought to himself as he looked blankly at Goku._

            Goku waved his hand in front of Krillin's face. "Heeellloooo? Mr. Little man? Erm..Mr. Brain Eatter?....Mr. Baldie??" Goku held his head. "Owww! All this thinking hurts..." He whined.

            Krillin glared at Goku. "Did you just call me Mr. Baldie?"

            Goku looked up. "Yuh huh. Why?"

            Krillin made fists. "Okay! First you forget who I am, then you say your forgot your name, and now your calling me baldie?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Krillin screamed as he jumped on he bed and started strangling Goku.

            "OH MY GOD! HE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY BRAIN AWAY! HEELPPP!!" Goku screamed.

            "Krillin no!" Gohan yelled running over to the rampaging monk. He grabbed Krillin and puled him off the bed. "Stop! I know your upset-we're all upset! But don't take it out on him! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Gohan explained-shaking Krillin.

            Krillin dropped his head sadly. "I know..I guess I got carried away...It's just...I never would have have imagined **Goku calling me ****baldie!"**

            Gohan patted Krillin on the back.

            Goku blinked. "H-Hey Vegeta....I think I made the little man cry..." Goku whispered to Vegeta.

            Vegeta looked at Krillin. "Hm...pathetic bald man..."

            Krillin's head shot up-his eyes filled with fire. "DDDIIIIIIIEEEE!" He screamed-knocking over Gohan and pouncing on Vegeta.

            "OOOWW!!! GET OFF!!! ARGH!! IM LEG!!!! STOP THAT!!!" Vegeta yelled.

            "KRILLIN!!!" Gohan yelled. 

            Krillin kept strangling.

            Gohan pulled Krillin off the bed and pushed him over to a far corner. "Stay over there.."

            Krillin sat down and glared at Goku and Vegeta. *_I'm going to kill them..If it's the last thing I do. Nobody-not even the two strongest people on the planet-calls me **baldie and gets   away with it!!!***_

            Goku and Vegeta both starred at Gohan in amazement. 

            Gohan looked back. "What...?"

            "Kakorot..? Did you just see what that kid was able to do??" Vegeta whispered to Goku.

            Goku nodded and gulped. "He was able to stop the little brain eating baldie..." He whispered back.

            Krillin screamed.

            Gohan blinked. "You mean Krillin? Aw no, it's not that hard to st-"

            "He's wonderful..." Vegeta continued.

            "What? No, I'm not won-"

            "Yeah...He must be the strongest person in the universe...." Goku said.

            Gohan blinked again. "N-Noooo..."

            "We must make sure not to make him mad..." Vegeta said looking over at Krillin. "Or he'll put us in the _'Corner'......" Vegeta said shivering._

            Goku nodded in agreement.

            Gohan starred speechless at the two whispering saiyans. *_Oh common...Shut up....Have they forgotten their strength too???!!!!*     "Daddy?" Gohan asked, trying to make the two adults    stop their childish chatter._

            Vegeta and Goku kept talking.

            "....." Gohan starred. "Dad?"

            Vegeta looked over at Gohan. "What is your problem?!"

            Gohan frowned and walked over to his dad's bed. "Daddy??"

            Goku arched a brow-looking at the young half saiyan. "Me?....Dad?.....No, I don't think so.."

            Gohan's eyes grew big. *_He didn't.....He couldn't.......He did.....* _

            Gohan starred blankly in a shock. Goku had forgotten he was his father! Gohan couldn't believe it. It was just too hard to believe.

            Goku blinked. "Something wrong?"

            ChiChi looked them. "Goku, stop this right now. Your scarring Gohan!"

            Goku looked up. "Okay, seriously, I think you have the wrong guy! My name is Kakorot!"

            ChiChi growled and stomped over to the other side of the bed. "YOU CAN CALL YOURSELF WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT YOU ARE STILL THE FATHER OF YOUR SON!" She screamed.

            Goku covered his ears and shut his eyes shut while she yelled. "But I don't have a son!!"

            ChiChi glared at Goku. "I said stop!"

            Gohan made fists and stared mumbling.

            Vegeta noticed what Gohan was doing and sweatdropped. "Hey Kakorot! I say you should stop!"

            Goku looked at Vegeta. "Stop what!?"

            Vegeta pointed at Gohan. "Look!"

            Goku looked. "Ack!"

            "Alright guys. I think I should go tell the doctors about this." Bulma said.

            "Yeah, that would be a good idea." Agreed Gohan.

            "Yeah...and then maybe they'll be kind enough to give them both brain sugary" Krillin muttered to himself.

            With that, Bulma ran out of the room in search for Goku and Vegeta's doctors.

            Gohan sat down and sighed looking at Krillin. "You can come back now.." He said.

            As the little monk stood up, Goku and Vegeta abruptly sat up-pushing their backs against

the back of their beds. 

            Goku sniffed, "Oh please! I'm really sorry! I know I made you guys mad, but I really am sorry! Just don't sent the little scary man after me!!" Goku whined holding back his tears.

            Krillin looked at Goku in shock. Was it true? Was he so scared of him that he made him almost ready to cry? Krillin was shocked. He slowly walked up to the bed again, making Gohan stand up protectively.

            Krillin smiled at Goku. "It's okay Goku, I wasn't going to hurt you.."

            Goku starred at Krillin and rubbed his eyes. "Y-You weren't?"  
            "No!" He began. "I was just going to make sure you would never see the light of day again!"

            Goku turned pale. "You were gonna make me blind?!" He yelled.

            "What?!" Krillin yelled confused.

            "KRILLIN! GET AWAY FROM HIS BED BEFORE YOU PUT HIM BACK IN A COMA!" Gohan yelled.

            Krillin stepped back from the bed. It was just in time too, because once he did, tons of doctors filled his place. Krillin sweatdropped. *_If you two were afraid of me...Hmmm....* He thought._

            "Ack! What are you doing woman! THAT HURTS! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" Vegeta cried as one of the doctors was checking him over.

            "AAAAAHHHHH!!!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!!!!!" Goku screamed.

            "KAKKY!!!!!"

            "VEGGIE!!!!!"

            Krillin ran over to Gohan. "Did Vegeta just call your dad, _'Kakky'???!!!!" He whispered._

            Gohan sweatdropped and nodded. "Mmmhmmm....."

            "And did your dad just call him _'Veggie'????!!!!" He asked._

            Gohan gulped. "Mmmmhmmmmm....."

_______________________

            After the two saiyans finally were drugged to go back into their slumber, Bulma and Krillin took Vegeta, and Gohan and ChiChi took Goku. They brought them to the air car. The doctors suggested that they keep them there, But Bulma assured them that Capsule Corp., was just as good as a hospital and if not-better.

_______________________


	3. Krillin's Revenge

**_Exclaimer: I dun own Dragon Ball Z, I just like to use the charecters ^-^;;_**

**_Author's Note: Well Well, Krillin sure had a rough  time there o.O; hhmmm let's just hope he doesn't go through with the whole killing Goku and Vegeta..hmmm well let's read n' find out!! ^-^_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3- Krillin's Revenge

            After Goku and Vegeta had finally recovered, Gohan and Krillin tried to explain the android situation. It was **not a easy task. With Goku's head injury, it seemed he was dumber then before, and Vegeta, well if Goku didn't understand-he didn't.**

            When Goku and Vegeta wouldn't understand anything, ChiChi and Bulma decided it would be best if they trained them to be themselves before they trained them to fight the androids. Gohan and Krillin agreed-for their own personal reasons. Gohan wanted his dad back, and well Krillin wanted them to stop calling him baldie. The whole time they were at Capsule Corp., that seemed to be the only thing they knew how to call him. Sure, they called Bulma, ChiChi, and Gohan by _their names, but when Krillin came up, it was 'Baldie this' and 'Baldie that'. So ChiChi, Goku and Gohan left that night after dinner. It was very hard to do-since Goku was screaming that they were going to take his brain out and kill him-which got Vegeta upset-but they did finally get Goku home._

            "Alright Vegeta, are you ready?" Bulma said after Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku had left.

            Vegeta turned around to face Bulma and frowned. "What are they going to do to Kakorot?!" He yelled.

            Bulma smirked, "The same thing that I'm going to do to you. Now first thing, your not suppose to care about Gok-"

            "Kakorot..." Vegeta corrected.

            Bulma sighed. "_Kakorot...that much. Your suppose to want him dead."_

            Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!?"

            "NO!" Bulma yelled. "Stop saying that!"

            Vegeta growled. 

            "Anyway, We're going to make you and him get your memories back!" She said proudly.

            Vegeta glared at her. "And how are you going to do that?"

            "Oh believe me Vegeta, I have my ways." Bulma said.

            Vegeta grew silent. Bulma sounded if she was some kind of witch....maybe she was! He and Goku had seen her lab before and found it very suspicious. Vegeta looked in the direction of the lab. *_Kakorot was right....they **are going to kill us..* He gulped.**_

____________________

            "Okay, now, Gohan will be back soon with a few pictures. I want you to identify whom you see in those pictures." ChiChi explained to Goku.

            ".......Okay....." Goku said quietly.

            Gohan came in the room carrying a big box of pictures. "Here we go!" He said placing them on the table in front of his mother.

            "Good job, Gohan." ChiChi said. "Now, Goku..." She said looking through the box. "Here." She pulled out a picture of Gohan when he was five and a half years old. "Who is this?"

            Goku looked at the picture and scratched his head. "Erm...uuuuhhhh......hmmm...Am I aloud to get any clues?" He asked.

            Gohan slapped his forehead. "Urgh!" Then something occurred to him. "You wanna clue? I'll give you the biggest clue in the world!" With that he ran out of the room and into his.

            ChiChi and Goku blinked and looked at eachother-both wondering what the little child was up to.

            After a few minutes, Gohan came out wearing the same clothes that he was wearing in the picture-his yellow vest, red hat, and all the other stuff. "Now, who is in the picture??" he asked.

            Goku looked at him, then back at the picture. He looked back and forth about 12 times and then frowned.

            "What's wrong??" Gohan asked.

            "I...I...I...don't know! I mean! It can't be you!" He said pointing to ChiChi. "Or you!" He moved to Gohan. 

            Gohan blinked. "Why can't it be me?!"

            "Well, your sorta wearing the same clothes...but he has a dragon ball on his hat, you don't..." Goku explained pointing to the dragon ball in the picture.

            "B-B-B-B-B-But...."Gohan's mouth dropped. "I AM THE PERSON IN THE PICTURE!!!!" He yelled jumping up and down.

            "Really?! Wow! I should have known!" Goku said.

            "Uuummm...okay Goku, maybe that was a little to hard for you. Uh, what about this one?"

            ChiChi said showing him a picture of Krillin and him when they were fighting at the world martial arts tournament when they were little.

            Goku starred at the picture for a minute. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know!"

            "Who???" Gohan asked eagerly. 

            "ME!" Goku said proudly pointing to the little him.

            "Yes! Your right!! Now Goku, whose that!?" ChiChi asked.

            "BALDIE!" Goku yelled.

            ChiChi and Gohan were silent.

            "Erm..yeah, do you know what his real name is?" Gohan asked.

            Goku shook his head.

            "Oi.." Gohan mumbled.

____________________

            Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma-after bribing Vegeta with everything she knew how-had strapped Vegeta down to a stretcher, which would slide into a big machine.

            Vegeta grunted. "Tell me again woman, what is this thing suppose to do?" 

            Bulma looked up from the controll panel and sighed. "I already told you ten times Vegeta!"

            Vegeta frowned. "Well then tell me again!"

            "Urgh...okay..." She began. She walked over to Vegeta's side and sat down on a stool. "It's not going to hurt you or anything, your most likely not even going to feel it.." She looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment. "There will be a big blueish, greenish light that you will have to look directly at-you can't blink once or it will ruin the test. After that, the light with go through your eyes, and into your brain-"

            Vegeta's eyes grew wide with horror. "Your going to take my brain away!!!!! Just like Kakorot said!!! HE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG!!!" He yelled-struggling to get loose.

            "Vegeta stop that!" Bulma yelled as she stood up again. "I'm not going to take your freaking brain so quit saying that! Urgh! Your acting so childish!" She yelled.

            Vegeta looked at her and was quiet. "You can go on with your explanation then..." He said quietly.

            Bulma rolled her eyes. "Okay then...aannnnyyywwaayyy....It's going to go through your brain to see what you know...and maybe it'll say what you forgot." She explained.

            Vegeta gave her an obnoxious look and humphed. "Why doesn't Kakorot have to go through all of th-"

            "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT GOKU!?" Bulma screamed.

            ".....Kakorot..." Vegeta corrected again.

            Bulma growled. " I don't care if his name is Einstein! Just shut your trap about him!"

            Vegeta glared at her and then grabbed one of the straps-ripping it off. Then he ripped off all the others.

            "Vegeta...what are you doing?!" Bulma panicked.

            Vegeta stood up and glared at her. "I'm not going through with this! Baka! Never refer that fool to the smartest earthling alive! He's never going to be that smart!"

            Bulma looked at him-backing up a little. "Really Vegeta, you have **no idea what your saying..." She muttered.**

            "What was that!?" He snapped.

            Bulma jumped a little. Then frowned-pointing to the exit door. "I said go! I don't care anymore! When those androids come, I hope they kill you!" She yelled.

            Vegeta walked over to the door and then looked back. *_Why is she get so upset when I talk about Kakorot..? Is she.....**jealous of him?....* Vegeta thought as he watched Bulma take out and then light a cigarette.**_

            Bulma put the cigarette in her mouth and then looked over at the door where Vegeta was still standing. She took the cagarette out and glared at him. "What are you doing!? Are you just going to satnd there, or are you going to go!?" She barked.

            Vegeta shivered and ran away. *_Okay, maybe I'll just stay away from her...* He thought to himself. When Vegeta reached the front door, he thought of whether or not her hsould leave, or stay around. He looked outside-then inside-then back out. "I think I'll go see what Kakorot is up to." Vegeta said walking ouside. "That should be better then sticking around here, with the witch.." He said to himself. _

_______________________

            "No!!!!!!!" Gohan cried. "ME!!!" 

            Goku held his head. "Sorry!! It's just...you look so different..."

            "So what, I have a mushroom haircut...I DON'T LOOK THAT DIFFERENT!!" Gohan yelled.

            "Gohan sweety...calm down, your father is doing the best that he can.." ChiChi said.

            "But every picture that has me in it, even recent ones, he doesn't know!!!" Gohan whined.

            "But he said he saw you once, didn't he?" ChiChi asked.

            "That was when he saw Piccolo, mom..." Gohan muttered.

            ChiChi sweatdropped. "Weeellll...umm..." She looked over at Goku. "Hunny, why don't we take a break?"

            Goku looked up at her. "Okay."

            Gohan held his forehead. "Okay, _daaaaddd?" He asked._

            Goku looked over at him. "That's me, right..?"

            Gohan nodded. "Uh yeah, Umm can I ask you a question?"

            "What is it?" Goku aked. 

            "HOW COME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!?" Gohan screamed.

            With that, Goku fell out of his chair. "Ack! I'm sorry Go-....Go-.....Goooo......umm..." He looked up at the young boy. "What's your name again?"

            Gohan fell over. "GOHAN!!!!!!"

            Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Oh yeah! I knew that!"

            Gohan stood back up and sighed. "I'm going to do my studies..." He said heading for his room. 

            ChiChi looked at Gohan with shock. *_Gohan actually wants to do his school work?*_

_            "Hey, uhhh so what are we going to do durring this break..?" Goku asked acratching his head._

            ChiChi shook her head, out of thought and turned to Goku. "Well, what do you want to do?"

            Goku shruged.

            "Hmm....well I guess you could-" ChiChi was cut-off but a knock on the door. "Who on Earth would come this late at night?..." She thought aloud.

            Goku stood up and watched her open the door.

            "Vegeta, hello. What are you doing here?" ChiChi asked-a small sweatdrop running down the side of her face.

            Vegeta looked-or atleaset _tried-over ChiChi's shoulder. "Where's Kakorot?"_

            Goku, after hearing his name, ran up behind ChiChi. When he saw Vegeta, his face brightened up with joy. "Veggie!" He chirped-pushing ChiChi aside.

            Vegeta smiled. "Kakky!"

            ChiChi starred at them-a twisted and desisted look on her face. "You two gave eachother....pet names?..." 

            Goku put his arm around Vegeta and nodded. "We've always called eachother by those names!"

            "No...you haven't." ChiChi said quietly.

            Vegeta lifted Goku's arm off of him and moved a step aside. "How would you know woman?" He said sternly.

            ChiChi frowned. "Because he is my husband Vegeta!"

            Vegeta humphed and began walking away from the house. "Common' Kakorot, let's go."

            "Mmm...okay!" Goku said following Vegeta.      

            ChiChi growled as she watched the two try to escape. "Where do you think your going?!"

            Goku turned his head and looked back at her. "Who me?"

            "Yes you!" She said angrily.

            "With Vegeta?" Goku asked.

            "WRONG ANSWER!" ChiChi snapped.

            Goku backed up uncomfortably. "B...B...But...I.."

            "Your staying right here!" ChiChi growled.

            Vegeta glared at ChiChi. *_Hmm...is she jealous aswell?* He thought__ and then stood in front of Goku. "He's comming with me woman!"_

            ChiChi glared back and said-taking one of her *_^famous^* frying pans- "YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT AGAIN?!" _

            Vegeta's eyes grew wide with horror. "Ack! Kakky!" He whined. "HEELPP!!"

            Goku blinked. "Uhh....run!" He said as he grabbed Vegeta's arm and flew off in the other direction. 

            ChiChi ran a few steps out of the ohouse and waved the pan in the air. "GOKU-SAN! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" She screamed.

_______________________

            "Mmmm! That was good Vegeta!" Goku said as he rubbed his stomach.

            Vegeta wiped some of the blood from his mouth and grinned. "Yes it was. Much better then that 'thing'." He said eyeing a dead deer.       

            Goku looked up at the starry sky. "Should we head back now?" He asked.

            Vegeta looked at Goku and thought. "Do you want to go back yet?"

            Goku shruged. "I guess we should..."

            "Kakorot?" Vegeta asked sitting up.

            Goku sat up and looked at Vegeta. "What?"

            "About those...women..." Vegeta mumbled.

            Goku arched a brow and starred at Vegeta. "What to you mean?"

            "Haven't you noticed how protective they are about us? I think their jealous.."

            "Jealous? Hmm.." Goku thought. "Weelll....ChiChi was pretty upset when you were taking me away..." Goku said.

            "And Bulma got upset when ever I talked about you." Added Vegeta.

            Goku blinked. "You talked about me?"

            "......." Vegeta thought about what he had just said. *_Kakorot....Don't you **dare go gay    on me...* He thought getting a bit nervous.**_

            Goku tilted his head a bit. "Hm? Well?"

            Vegeta sweatdropped. "Yes.." He muttered-turning his head away.

            Goku smiled. "Why aren't you looking at me anymore? Your not _ashamed-are you?" Goku asked._

            Vegeta grunted. "Ofcorce not...it's just.." He looked back at Goku.

            Goku looked back. Vegeta's eyes were soft and big-Not like the usual hard and cold eyes that Goku was used to seeing. This was a new side of Vegeta that he had never seen before-Goku liked it. Standing up, Goku streatched his arms out and yawned.

            Vegeta stood up aswell and looked at Goku. "I guess we should go. You look tired-and so am I." Vegeta said.

            Goku nodded after rubbing his eyes and started to float.

__________________________

            Vegeta and Goku separated when they got to West City. After Vegeta had left, Goku headed back to his house. There- was only one problem though-Goku forgot which way was home!

            "Okay, Vegeta and I just came from that way soo.." He studdered, "No wait..Maybe it was that way.." He said turning around. Goku held his head. "Awww man! Where do I goo!!??" He whined. Goku looked all around-and then frowned. "Oh now this is juusssttt great!" He sighed as ahe slumped down to the floor. The Goku's eyes lit up. "I know! I'll just look for-....for......fooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr......umm.......that little boy's ki!" Goku exclaimed. 

            Goku concentrated his energy-his mind focused on finding Gohan's ki. It took a few minutes, but Goku finally found the ki and was able to get home.

            When Goku arrived home, the house was dark and quiet. As he walked in, he looked around and shut the door quietly behind him. "Hm..I guess they all went to sleep.."  He said to himself. Goku smiled. "I guess that means I should go to bed to!-Wait..." Goku said as a sweatdrop rolled down his cheek. "Where do I sleep???" Goku held his forehead. "Aw geez! I haven't had to think this much in my whole entire life!" Goku sighed and looked around again. He walked over to the wall and flipped the switch-which turened on the living room. He slumpped down on the couch and sighed. "Well I guess I could just sleep here for the night..." He said as he fluffed up one of the pellows and rested his head on it. "Im sure ChiChi won't mind..." And with a last sigh, Goku closed his eyes and went in to a peaceful dream.

__________________________

            Krillin hummed happily to himself as he approached the Son house. "This is going to be so great!" He nickered to himself. "Goku won't know what hit em'!"

            When he reached the house, Krillin looked around cautiously. "I should check the windows and see if their all in bed...I don't want to get caught!" Krillin thought aloud. "Now.." He said as he walked over to Gohan's bedroom window. "Good. He's asleep." He then slid over to the kitchen window. "Clear..." Moved over to Goku and ChiChi's room. "Goo-Heeeyyyy! Where's Goku!? I only see ChiChi!" Krillin looked around again. "He has to be here somewhere.."

            He slowly went up to the front door and opened it slowly. Peeking his head in, he thought *_Now where could he-* Before he could finish, Krillin was interrupted by a snore-and it came from the living room! Krillin snickered evily. "Ah, so there you are. Well, thank you for telling me your hidding place!" Krillin said cheerfully as he walked up from behind the couch. He grinned evily at the body lieing there-and slowly raised the knife. "Good-Bye, Goku...."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Author's Note: O.O Dear Kami no!!! HE'S GONNA KILL MEEE! . please, Reveiw, tell me whatcha thought! ^-^_**


End file.
